When Sparks Fly
by AnonymousFanDude
Summary: Tris moves from Miami to Chicago. Music is her passion. When she sings she lets her feelings roam free. But when she meets a certain numerically named guy with bright blue eyes will her singing take another path? Or will the dangers of reality get to her first? Still a terrible summary but it's better than the last one. Enjoy! Review! Eat hotdogz!
1. Chapter 1

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! And yes. This is going to be one of those stories that always has songs and crap in them. They're so annoying. I wanted to give it a try. Read the summary before reading the story if you have a brain. If not...read the summary anyway. It sucks. Please tell me what you think about this story and don't forget to check out my other stories. All Divergent. Enjoy!**

**Tris POV**

My first day of school at Chicago High and I think I'm excited. I just moved here to Chicago from Miami. Miami sucked. Everyone there are bitches or jerks. Guys always breaking a girls heart, getting judged on every flaw, being teased for never being drunk or being a virgin. We're sixteen for fuck sake! You were also judged if you didn't swear ten thousand times a day. Legit.

I pull up in the school parking lot and take off my sunglasses. I get out my car and lock it. I grab my backpack and start walking into the main building. I get my schedule from the office. For today I have-

1- Math

2- Biology

3- Free

4- Home Ec

5- English

6- Music

I get excited at the word 'music'. I love music. It's my favourite subject ever! I walk down the hallway to my locker. I open it and put my backpack in it. But I keep a pencil in my pocket for class.

"Hello," someone says. A boy.

I close my locker and see someone standing behind the door, smiling. What is _he_ so happy about?

"What do you want," I say. Okay, so I have attitude. Who cares? I sure as shit don't.

"You're hot," he says. Well, duh. Does he not have eyes? I then notice his eyes. Coincidence? No. They are bright blue and almost hypnotising.

"Yeah. I guess you're all right too."

"Well," he puts a hand on my locker and leans in closer to me. "You wanna go out sometime?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna keep my options open," I say.

"Please. No one turns _me_ down."

I smile. "Well, I guess there's a first for everything." And with that, I walk away.

I turn a corner and someone comes up behind me.

"Oh my gosh," she squeals. "You just turned down Four! You are legendary!"

"Uh," I say. "Would you mind telling me your name before you make me deaf again?"

"Oh I'm, Christina." She puts her hand out for me to shake and I do.

"Who's Four?" I say.

"The guy you just turned down. No girl has _ever_ turned him down. He's the hottest guy in school."

"Well, then I guess I'm just special." I smile awkwardly.

The bell goes an I'm just super happy that I don't gotta talk with this crazy chick _any_ more.

"What's your first class?" she says.

"Math," I say.

"OMG, we have the same class! Let me see your schedule!" Oh _great_. The same class. How _fabulous_. "You will never believe this. We have three classes together and a free! Eep! And that _every_ Monday!" Oh _yay_! Even _more_ classes together. Save me! "Let's go!" She grabs my arm and practically drags me down the corridor to the math room.

**€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€ PAGE BREAK €€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€**

Math was boring at shit! The teacher kept on yelling at me for sleeping. How can he expect me to stay awake during his boring 'teaching' lesson? He should just be thankful I'm still alive and didn't commit suicide listening to his yapping.

All the other classes were just as boring. Except I was allowed to sleep in Home Ec. Thank you, whatever that teachers name was. I don't know, I was asleep.

Now it's time for Music! Woo! Christina runs up to me. "Great news, you know all them people you met at lunch? They're all in this class too!" I remember them. I mouthed 'Help me' to them and they just laughed.

I make it into class and Christina makes me sit next to her. I don't even think I have a choice in this relationship, do I? No? Didn't think so.

"Hi, Class. We got a new kid today, Tris. It's her first day so no being a bitch, okay?" The class nods. A teacher that swears...I love this class _even_ more! Somehow. "Okay, just sing something, anything, I don't care. Who's going first?"

Christinas hand is the first to shoot up. I wasn't listening to whatever she was singing, I was just thinking about what song _I'm_ gonna sing.

When Christina is done a couple other people go up. Then Four does. Wait! _He's_ in this class? Oh that's just _fanfuckingtastic_.

"I dedicate this song to Tris," he says. What? Then he starts singing.

"I want you the right way

I want you, but I want you to want me too

Want you to want me too

Just like I want you

I give you all the love I have baby, and get nothing in return

Your love is all I crave

It's too bad, it's too sad

You don't want me now

I want you the right way

I want you, but I want you to want me too

Want you to want me too

Just like I want you

This one way love is just a fantasy

To share is precious, pure and fair

Don't play with something you should cherish for life

Baby don't you want to care?"

When he's done everyone is looking at me. What the hell, Four? What the hell? Why? Why?! Why must you do that?

"Okay, that was lovely, Four. Who's next?" our teacher—Tori—says. I shoot my hand up. "Okay, Tris. Show us what you got."

"I dedicate this song to Four." I smile cheekily.

"Whoa whoa

Now listen to me baby

Before I love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't wanna deceive you

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart

Told you from the start,

Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. _[4x]_

Whoa whoa

There's no point trying to hide it

No point trying to evade it

I know I got a problem

Problem with misbehaving

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I might tear you apart

Told you from the start,

Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. _[4x]_

Whoa whoa _[2x]_

And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold

Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone

If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart

Told ya from the start.

I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. _[__4x]_

Whoa whoa whoa _[4x]"_

Everyone claps at the end. Then I think about Robert. I dated him back in Miami. And, as you probably guessed, crushed his tiny little heart. It was so much fun!

I look over at Four to see his reaction. He just shrugs and screams, "Me too!" Maybe this is the right guy.

**I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think in the reviews. I will be updating this story every Wednesday and sometimes on a Sunday as well. But don't be surprised if I decide to update it another day as well. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! But if didn't already know that by now then you might wanna consider seeing a doctor. Also, some people don't know this—them awkward private messages about makeup—I am a dude. As in AnonymousFanDUDE. Okay, now that's that's settled, chapter 2 of When Sparks Fly. Yeah, the annoying one! :D**

**Tris POV**

Day two. Here we go. I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm pumped! I'm excited! I'm ready! I can't be bothered...

I get in my car and turn up the radio when one of the most epic songs in the world comes on. Evanescence - My Immortal. I start singing along like an idiotic maniac.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

...me, me, me."

I eventually reach school and turn off the radio. I plug my earphones into my MP3 and listen to my favourite playlist. I call it 'Ain't That Life'. It's basically just every song ever written by Evanescence, Skillet, Linkin Park and Five Finger Death Punch. My four favourite bands ever.

I look at my schedule for today. It's gonna take some time to learn everything for the week.

1- English

2- Free

3- PE

4- Music

5- Chemistry

6- Drama

I guess it's...good? No. It is not. I groan and make my way to English. When class starts I take out my headphones and pretend to listen to the teacher.

About halfway through the lesson 'In The End' by Linkin Park comes on. I look around the room, confused and everyone looks at _me_. Why?

I look down at my bag. Shit! My phone. I grab it and hang up. It said it was a private number anyway.

"Ms Prior," the teacher says. "Very disappointing." I give her a big toothy grin and she gets back to teaching.

When class is over I have my free. I just listen to my music. Then recess comes and I avoid Christina and the others. To listen to music. I swear I'm obsessed.

When the bell goes, which I barely hear, I jump up and make my way to the gym. I stand near everyone else.

"Okay, go to the change rooms you have five minutes or detention," Coach...Amar I'm pretty sure it was, says.

I follow Christina to the change rooms and get changed into my PE uniform. I get out and we all meet back to Coach Amar.

"Okay! Dodgeball, if you can't play then I suggest growing a pair of balls because you're playing! I don't care if you're 'injured' you're playing weather it kills you!" Damn! Coach Amar is such a bitch.

We all get split up, girls against boys. There is like twenty boys and only ten girls. _Totally_ fair.

I look at the boys team. Uriah, Zeke, Will (Christina's friends) and...Four. This should be interesting.

I grab a dodgeball and ditch it as hard as I can at Four. I almost get him out but one of the other boys jumps in front of him and gets himself out. Sacrifice. Impressive.

A dodgeball suddenly comes flying my way but the thrower misses. I find him and ditch the ball back at him. Hitting him right in the nuts! That's gonna hurt in the morning! He falls,to the ground and starts whimpering. Or maybe it's gonna hurt now.

Another ball comes flying my way. I catch it. I look for the culprit. Damn that Uriah! I ditch the ball at him and it hits him in the face. He too falls to the ground, blood pouring from his nose. This game is so violent. I love it!

The two girls next to me both get out. I look at what we have left. We have four and they have twelve. This game is so stupid.

"Hey, Tris," Four screams.

"What?" I say, picking up a dodgeball from the floor.

"Date me," he says.

"No," I shout back and ditch a dodgeball at him. Unfortunately he catches it. He throws it at one of the girls behind me and gets them. Three against twelve. Not for long. I nail two of them with dodgeballs and almost hit a third but they catch it. Why must they always catch it?

Christina is hiding behind me, Will staring her off, waiting to get her the second she's open.

The other girl gets three of the boys out. Impressive. But I'm better. Damn, I'm so modest.

"Hey, boys," I scream. They all look over to me and I make it look like I'm about to take my top off. They all stare, just waiting and six of them get nailed by dodgeballs from Christina and the other girl. "Psych!"

We all laugh. Not the boys though. They didn't get to see their titties. I don't fucking care!

I count again. Three against one. We are so fucking awesome. And, the last one is Four. He gets Christina and the other girl out and now it's just me against him. Head to head.

"Hey, Tris," he says.

"Yeah."

"If I win...will you go out with me?" he asks.

"Sure. And then fairies can make up a nice meal afterwards, because you're never gonna win," I say calmly.

"I'm fine with that. I happen to have some fairies on speed dial."

"Dumbass," I say.

"Cuteass," he says back. I scowl at him. But then again, he did say my ass was cute.

He takes a shot at me but I do a backbend out the way. I love showing off. He tries again a few times but I just keep on doing a bunch of flips to dodge them.

I throw at him a few times but he just casually jumps out the way. Then, when I go pick up a ball, he throws at me again. And I feel a ball hit my side. He beat me. Now I have to go out with him! So not fair.

"Yes!" he scream. "I'll pick you up at six." And with that he runs out the gym, the bell dismissing him.

Great. Now I gotta date the guy.

**Oh my gosh. Fourtris. Almost. Just wait a chapter or two. Then you can have all the Fourtris you want. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! Wow, I typed that one handed. That too. And that. I didn't type that one handed. I used two hands. BUT I JUST TYPED THAT ONE HANDED! Sorry, I got distracted. Also sorry I didn't update this on Wednesday like I was meant to. It's hard updating fanfiction everyday! Not to mention I was a little bit unconscious. Don't ask. Anyway, please enjoy! Or not, whatever...please.**

**Tobias POV**

I got a date with Tri-is! I got a date with Tri-is! I'm so excited. The new chick. She so fucking hot! I smile as I make my way to Music. Yes! I love music.

I enter and notice all of Tris' friends staring at me. I just pretend I don't see them. Christina whispers something in Tris' ear and she blushes.

I sit down next to my mate, Ezekiel. Everyone calls him Zeke, though. But sometimes I'll call him Ezekiel just to piss him off.

"Nice work, Four," he says. "She's hot!"

"Tell me 'bout it," I reply sheepishly.

"Today class," Tori says, "you will be individually singing a song that has almost or has made you cry before."

"Why?" Shauna shouts, Zekes girlfriend.

"I don't know, I'm just running out of ideas here! Now who's going first?" For some reason everyone points at me.

"What did I do?" I shout at them.

"Okay Tobias. You're up, I guess," Tori says. I roll my eyes and get up. I think everyone just wants to see me cry. Good luck with that. I didn't cry at this song but it does play with my feelings. Shut up!

"Mum, Dad and Denny

were some amongst many

who came to watch the passing out parade at Puckapunyal  
>Seemed every man and his mongrel<br>cam watched cadets stumble  
>on the long march to the Viet jungle.<br>"Oh Christ", I mumbled as I drew that card  
>and my mates came to slap me on the back with due regard<br>We were the sixth battalion, yep next to tour  
>we did Canungra and Shoalwater before we left, rest assured<p>

Seemed half of Townsville turned out to see us leave  
>they lined the footpaths as we marched to the quay<br>And the papers wrote it up like you wouldn't believe  
>but we were only looking to the future for a fast reprieve<br>And there's all of us looking young  
>strong and clean rockin' slouch hats<br>slung SLRs and greens

God help me, I was only nineteen

From Vung Tau the black helicopters  
>the chinhook pilots seemed relieved at Nui Dat when he dropped us<br>Seems like months running on and off landing pads  
>letters to Dad<br>it's like, man, he's sad  
>But he can't see the tents that we call home<br>cans of VB, pin-ups of chicks off TV  
>The heat, the mosquitoes, and the noise suprising<br>like the first time you see an agent orange horizon

So please can you tell me doctor why I can't get to sleep  
>the scar's left in me?<br>Night time's just a jungle  
>dark and a barking M16 that keeps saying<br>"rest in peace"  
>And what's this rash that comes and goes<br>Don't suppose you can tell me what that means?

God help me, I was only nineteen

Sent off on a four-week long operation  
>where every single step could be your last one<br>On two legs were sorta living hell  
>falling with the shells, war within yourself<br>But you couldn't let your mates down  
>'til they had you dusted off<br>so you closed your eyes and thought of something else

Someone yelled "contact!"  
>another bloke swore<br>we hooked in for hours then a god almighty roar  
>Then Frankie kicked a mine<br>the day that mankind kicked the moon

God help me, he was going home in June

And I can still see Frank with a can in his hand  
>thirty-six hour leave in the bar at the Grand<br>And I can still hear Frank  
>a screaming mess<br>of bleeding flesh  
>couldn't retrieve his legs<p>

You see the ANZAC legend  
>neglected to mention<br>mud  
>the fear<br>the blood  
>the tears<br>the tension  
>Dad's recollection<br>beyond comprehension  
>didn't seem quite real until we were sent in<br>Chaos and confusion  
>the fire and steel<br>hot shrapnel in my back  
>I didn't even feel<p>

God help me,

Mum and Dad and Denny saw the passing out parade at Puckapunyal  
>It was a long march from Cadets<br>The sixth battalion was the next to tour  
>It was me who drew the card<br>we did Canungra and Shoalwater before we left

And Townsville lined the footpaths as we marched down to the quay  
>This clipping from the paper shows us young and strong and clean.<br>And there's me in my slouch hat with my SLR and greens.

God help me, I was only nineteen

So please can you tell me doctor  
>why I can't get to sleep<br>I can't hardly eat?  
>And the sound of the Channel Seven chopper still chills me to my feet<br>still fuels my grief?  
>And what's this rash that comes and goes like the dreams<br>can you tell me what that means?

God help me, I was only nineteen."

When I'm done I see about six people crying. Five girls, two boys. It is a pretty sad song.

I don't listen to the other songs because I fell asleep but I'm sure they were great. I'm just mad I didn't get to hear Tris. Hah! Just kidding. I don't care if I hear her sing or not. It's not like I'm gonna be a real boyfriend. I'm sure I'll just cheat on her a day or two later with another hot chick, just like I did with everyone else.

I decide to skip school to go home and sleep. When I wake up I notice it's five so I get ready for mine and Tris' date and buy some flowers. That always turns chicks on.

I then get in my Jeep and drive to her house. I knock on her door and her brother answers. Well this is awkward.

"Hey," I say. "Tris home?"

"Who are you," he says.

"I'm Four, Tris' date."

"Oh please. Tris wouldn't be interested in you."

"Wanna bet," I say.

"Yeah," he says. "I do."

"Okay then. Why don't you get Tris and we'll see."

"Fine," he replies sternly. "Beatrice!"

Tris walks up to the door looking stunning in her black skinny jeans, singlet, crop top with rhinestones and black leather jacket. Like I said before. So hot!

"Here you go," I say and hand her the flowers.

"Thanks," she says and walks toward me. "Let's get this over with then." And then we get into my Jeep and ride off into the sunset. Or McDonalds. Either way.

**Did you like it? You'd better! Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What up bros! It's AnonymousFanDude! I like hotdogz! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Tris POV**

I get into his Jeep. We start driving away from my house in silence. After the first sixty seconds I'm already bored out of my mind so I turn on the radio. But because it's not on radio and on CD instead the beginning of the song comes on straight away.

To my surprise, it's Linkin Park. One Step Closer. I love this song! We both stay silent for a bit but when we get further into the song we start jammin out.

"I cannot take this anymore

Saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

You'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break"

When's the song's over we both stare at each other in complete awkwardness. Meh. Who cares! I just wanna get this date over with all ready.

"You like Linkin Park?" he asks me.

"Yes!" I say. "I love them! They're my third favourite band!"

"Who are your first two?"

"Number two: Skillet, number one: Evanescence." I smile. "What 'bout you? The mysterious Four. What are your top three?"

He pretends to think. "One: Linkin Park, two: Skillet, three: Five Finger Death Punch."

"I'm very offended that Evanescence isn't in your top three," I say.

"Well, yeah. That's because Evanescence sucks. Do you know how girly that it?"

I laugh. "Evanescence? Girly? You have _got_ to be kidding!"

"I'm not."

"Just because a girl sings it, it doesn't mean it's girly," I say. "Have you even _listened_ to the lyrics?"

"Whatever. We're here." He pulls up in the McDonalds parking lot. Wow. He sure _is_ fancy.

We opens the door for me to enter and I give him a stare. He laughs. We line up.

When it's our turn he orders a large McFeast meal and I get a small Big Mac meal.

We sit at a table next to a window so we have a great view of the parking lot. _Whoopie_!

"So...how was your day?" he asks me.

"It was kind of crap. I lost a bet and now I have to go on a date with some guy I don't even know," I say. "What about you?"

"Well," he starts, "it was actually pretty great. I won a bet and now I get to go on a date with this really hot chick!"

I smile. "Hmm, we've had some very similar days."

"Yeah," he mumbles and we both take a bite of our burgers.

When we finish we decide to walk around the streets. At eight at night. _Yay_!

"Rate me!" he says.

"What?" I say.

"Rate me, one to ten. Do it."

"Okay, wow you're weird. Uh...five and a half."

"Wow! I've never been rated so bad before. I mean, the lowest anyone has ever given me, one to ten, is eleven. You halved that. I feel so ashamed."

"What would you rate me?" I ask.

"Out of ten?" I nod. "Eleven and a half." I smile.

We pause halfway through the foot path and stare at each other. We both smile. I stare deep into his eyes and he does mine. They are so beautiful and blue and gorgeous. I had never noticed how handsome he is.

I feel a sharp pain in my head and I fall to the ground. I'm about to get up when I get pulls to my feet and I feel something metal near my throat.

I look down. It's a knife. I start to struggle against the person but then I feel the knife disappear and feel an excruciating pain in my side.

I'm about to scream but my screams get muffled by a hand. The knife is held back to my throat and I feel a drop of my blood drip down my neck. A tear slips and rolls down my cheek.

I look up at Four and he looks _pissed off._

"Money, now," the person behind me says.

Four goes to give him his wallet and the guy takes his hand from my mouth. When the guy puts his hand closer to Fours, Four drops his wallet and punches the guy in the face.

The guy, obviously pissed, stabs me in the arm and I scream. Four kicks the guy this time and the guy drops me. I fall to the ground and hit my head on the concrete.

I hear screaming and thrashing behind me along with grunts and whimpers.

After a couple of minutes Four is by my side whispering things into my ear. "Tris, are you okay? I'm sorry. Don't worry, he won't be back. Can you get up? Tris? Can you hear me?"

And that's when I black out.

**Ooh. That was a major twist in the chapter. It was all like "I like your eyes, kiss me" and then it was like "Hey dat bitch just stabbed me, kill him!" Wow. I love myself, I'm sorry. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, review, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What up bros! IIt's AnonymousFanDude! How was your New Years? Mine was epic! Anyway, enjoy this damn mother fucking bithing slutting dawging chappie! 8D**

**Tris POV**

I wake up in the back of a car. I look around and see Fours unfriendly face. I think back to before my nap. Walking, eyes, pretty, fall, guy, knife, money, Four, pissed off, stab, me, side, arm, fall, Four, words, black out. Okay. Now thay I remember most of it.

"Four," I mumble, then groan. It has never before hurt that much to talk.

"Wow, you okay? Take it easy. I've already bandaged your wounds and we've been sitting on the side of the road for two hours."

Wow. "Thanks," I say, my voice full of pain.

"Are you okay to go home? Your a little past the curfew your brother gave us," Four says.

I smile, too tired to laugh. "Yeah. If I don't go home now my brother will flip."

He laughs. "Okay. Tris' house we go," he sings and starts up the car.

We drive for a little bit. I ask to turn on the radio and then All Summer Long by Kid Rock comes on. I used to be addicted to this song when I was a kid. It hurts too much to sing along so I don't.

It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long

Caught somewhere between a boy and man

She was seventeen and she was far from in-between

It was summertime in Northern Michigan

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Ahh Ahh Ahh

Splashing through the sand bar

Talking by the campfire

It's the simple things in life, like when and where

We didn't have no internet

But man I never will forget

The way the moonlight shined upon her hair

And we were trying _different_ things

And we were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long

atching Walleye from the dock

Watching the waves roll off the rocks

She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul

We'd blister in the sun

We couldn't wait for night to come

To hit that sand and play some rock and roll

While we were trying different things

And we were smoking funny things

Making love out by the lake to our favorite song

Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change

Or how we thought those days would never end

Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along

And think man I'd love to see that girl again

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long

The song finishes just as we make it to my house and it calms medown a bit. All I want to do right now is go home, curl up on my bed and sleep.

Four helps me out his Jeep. He walks me to the front door and I get out my key from my pocket. I open the door and tirn to Four.

"Thanks. Tonight was...good," I say. "You know, besides the whole Mugger thing."

I smile. "Anytime," he says. He kisses me on the cheek and I blush. I watch as he walks back to his Jeep and starts it up, and drives away.

I shut the door and turn around only to see Caleb all up in my face. "Wow, bro. Scare the crap outta me, why don't ya."

Ignoring me, he says, "So how was your date? You didn't look very excited about it."

"It was great," I say and shove passed him to get to the hallway. He follows me.

"Why are you limping? Did he hurt you, Bea?"

"No, he didn't hurt me. I rolled my ankle."

I zip up my jacket to hide my bloodsoaked shirt. I make it to the stairs and Caleb follows.

"Bea! You have blood on your jacket, what happened?" Shit.

"Its ketchup," I say. "We went to Maccas."

"It doesn't look like ketchup," he says.

"Well it is!" I snap.

"Okay... Is that a bandage? Why is there a rip in your jacket?"

Thats it, I give up. I stop in front of my door. "Look, Caleb. I'll explain everything later. I just really need some sleep, It

was an exhausting night. Just don't go off to mom and dad saying somethings wrong, okay. Please?"

He hesitates before nodding. "Okay, Bea. But if Four hurt you I'll-"

"Chillax, bro. It wasnt him thay hurt me. Infact, if it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead right now. Or worse." I walk inside my room and crash on my bed. I close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake up feeling sore as Satan. I have a shower and watch as the blood from my wounds drip to floor turning the water a deep shade of red. I hurt too much to walk to school and my moms at work so I ask Christina to drive me.

When we make it to school Chris immediately walks over to Will. I walk over to Four.

"Hey," I say to him.

"Hey, Tris. I'm surprised you came. Are you okay?"

I nod. "Well, I couldn't have a day off school becausemy parents and brother think I'm doing just swell."

"Uh...swell?" he questions.

"Yes. Swell."

"Okay then." The bell goes and we both make oir way to music class. We take our seats next to the gang and Zeke. We talk about just andom stuff. Chris asked about our date but I just said it was alright and changed the subject to this video I saw on Youtube with this retarded two legged running horse. Its a classic.

Miss Wu, or Tori as she likes to be called, comes into the classroom and give us our song catagory. The catagory is secrets. She said it can be revealing a secret in song form or sing a song about secrets. A couple people go up and then Four.

"When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

Its where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide"

By the end eveyone is on their feet clapping except for a small group of kids. Two boys and a girl. If they are not clapping then there is something seriously wrong with them.

A few more people and then its my turn to sing.

I limp up on stage and start singing.

"Rhythm is a dancer,

I need a com-"

Thats it. Thats all I can sing before I feel like im being torn apart by an angry chipmunk. I feel like I'm about to pass out and then...explode. I run out the room and fall down somewhere in the hallway.

Its not long before Christina and Shauna are by my side. They keep asking what the matter is but I just ignore them. When they dont give up on asking me i tell them i rolled over on a piece of glass yesterday and it cut through my side. They comfort me and I start to calm down, the pain almost gone. They help me up and the bell goes. We start walking to our next class. Literacy.

My seat is in the middle and I'm between Chris and Shauna. I spot Four at the back in the corner, next to Zeke. How unexpected.

"Okay, class," our teacher, Mr. Kang says. "We are doing creative writing today. So I am going to put on a story from the news his morning and you have to write about how the incident happened and what lead up to that.

He puts on a news story and I start listening. Unlike the people near me wh ae just being completely stupid.

"Now for our top story," the news reported says at the beginning on the video. "A thirty-two year old man with a knife was found beaten to death this morning near a local McDonalds. Locals say they heard multiple girlish screams at around eight-thirty last night. Authorities suggest the man was attacked and was using the knife for self-defense. Witnesses say they saw a teenage girl on the floor, wounded, and a teenage boy beating the man. Police are trying to find any trace of the two teenagers and, if found, will recieve twenty years prison and-" the teacher cuts off the T.V and tells us to start writing.

I'm frozen. I can't move or speak. I can't do anythin but stare at the blank screen, shocked.

I turn around to look at Four. Hes looking at me too. I need to get out of here. I need to leave. I need to breathe.

I raise my hand. "Can I please go to the bathroom," I say. I am dismissed and then I casually walk oit the classroom and sprint down the hallways. I leave the building and run until I reach a tree near the parking lot. I sit there for a minute and let a few tears slip. I'm scared. No. I'm terrified. I think I need to talk to my brother about this. He'd know what to do. He's smart. Right?

It's not long before Four comes up behind me nd starts comforting me.

"I'm so sorry, Tris. I was just angry because he hurt you. I'm very very sorry. You were seriously hurt that night, you were the victim and now you're getting the blame. I'll help you and make things right. I'll keep yo safe." He wraps his arms around me and I cry some more.

"Thanks, Four."

"Anytime, Tris," he says. "Anytime."

**So what did you think, huh? Yeah, yeah, no? Okay...so. heres the QOTC. What did you do for New Years? My mom was out that night so my brother got me some vodka and I got drunk after like, two bottles. And I know what a hangover is now. I'm never drinking again. Anyway, please follow, favourite, review, reiew, and review.**

**AND...OUT!**


End file.
